MY FRIENDS OF MISERY
by Diabolical-Fanstein
Summary: Ryou ha sido culpado por un crimen sexual que él no cometió y es encarcelado en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Ahí vivirá las peores cosas, pero también conocerá a sus mejores amigos. Pareja Malik/Ryou
1. Acusado de homicidio y violación

MY FRIENDS OF MISERY

(Mis amigos de desgracia)

Capítulo 1. Homicidio

_**Ryou ha sido culpado por un crimen sexual que él no cometió y es encarcelado en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Ahí vivirá las peores cosas, pero también conocerá a sus mejores amigos. Joey que también fue encerrado ahí injustamente al igual que Malik. **_

**Este es el primer Fic que publico en esta página, espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Una joven caminaba por los pasillos de una enorme prisión, vestía de manera elegante y formal dando la apariencia de ser toda una profesionista. Siempre llegaba puntual a todas partes y esta vez no era la excepción. Seto Kaiba la había mandado a hacer una entrevista que se publicaría en uno de los diarios más famosos de toda la región, la historia de un chico que había sido inculpado injustamente y había caído en una horrible prisión, la idea era conmover al público y contar con su apoyo para lograr la liberación del acusado.

Una enorme reja se abrió dándole el paso, había varios reos, custodios y familiares que habían ido a visitar a los encarcelados. Buscó con la mirada esperando ver al chico al que entrevistaría pero no tenía ni la mínima idea de quien era.

-Disculpe señorita, enseguida traerán al reo, tome asiento de ese lado.

-Gracias- Dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa del rincón. Abrió su portafolio y hecho una última ojeada al historial del que entrevistaría, sacó su libreta y una pluma.

La reja se abrió y entró el muchacho, venía esposado tanto de las manos como de los pies, seguido de dos guardias que lo sentaron de golpe frente a ella. Se sonrojó al verlo y al instante lo juzgó atractivo, era un joven como de 26 años aproximadamente, test blanca al igual que su cabello que estaba agarrado en una pequeña cola que dejaba libres unos cuantos mechones que caían en su cara, sus ojos eran grandes y cafés, sus facciones afiladas y también era de buen cuerpo.

-¡Buenas tardes!- Saludó él alegre mostrando una amable sonrisa y una tierna y a la vez sincera mirada.

-Buenas tardes- Contestó ella sin poder dejar de mirarlo, era tan tierno, se veía tan inocente que le costaba trabajo creer que alguien como él estuviera en ese terrible lugar.

-No tiene caso la entrevista, nadie va a creer lo que diga, nadie lo hizo- Su tono de voz era seco, bajó la mirada.

-Tan solo dígame lo que pasó, yo escribiré todo, será publicado y toda la gente lo leerá…

-Y nadie va a creer nada- Interrumpió mostrándose derrotado.

-Por favor- Dijo ella con dulzura y mostrando una mirada suplicante. Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del peliblanco que asintió levemente.

-Fantástico, comencemos… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó mientras se alistaba para comenzar a escribir.

-Ryou Bakura- Comenzó a mover sus esposas de forma inquieta, al parecer le lastimaban.

-Mí nombre es María… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí Ryou?

-Desde los 16 años, una semana antes de mi cumpleaños- A María se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante aquella lapidaria frase, pero mantuvo su porte.

-Bien ahora quiero que me platiques todo con lujo de detalle, como llegaste aquí, de que se te acusa, lo que sucedió realmente, sobre tu vida en prisión entre otras cosas- Su tono era de emoción, al parecer a esta chica le apasionaba su trabajo.

-Esta bien, no tengo otra opción, de cualquier forma nadie lo creerá- Dijo triste mientras su mente vagaba a aquél terrible día.

Ryou caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria camino a su salón, estaba seguro de que sería un buen día. Al entrar al salón de inmediato tomó asiento con sus amigos o más bien los que quedaban de ellos, todos tenían un aspecto serio y de tristeza, hace algunos días les habían informado que Tea había sido encontrada violada y asesinada en las cercanías de un Centro Comercial, el violador había escapado y aún no tenían pistas del que había cometido ese acto tan atroz. Joey se había marchado con Kaiba a otra ciudad después de volverse novios, habían estado recibiendo cartas de él pero un día dejaron de llegar. Ahora solo quedaban Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Duke y él.

De su Yami (Bakura) no sabía ya nada. Había desaparecido después del gran torneo de Ciudad Batallas, eso lo hacia realmente feliz ya que por fin había logrado recuperar su vida. Las clases habían terminado, él estaba apunto de retirarse pero el maestro le informó que el director lo quería ver urgentemente en su oficina.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la dirección, oía voces del otro lado y tenía un muy mal presentimiento, dudó si entrar o no pero finalmente termino haciéndolo. Adentro habían 2 hombres bien vestidos que terminaban de hablar con el director.

-¿Me buscaba señor?- Preguntó inocentemente y algo nervioso.

-Ryou no se como decírtelo… Estos hombres han venido por ti- Dijo el director sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Somos policías del FBI y tenemos una orden de arresto.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- Dijo entre sollozos el joven albino.

-¡Si claro dile eso al juez!- Sentenció uno de los hombres, el otro preparo las esposas para ponérselas, Ryou no se resistió y se dio la vuelta.

-Ryou Bakura queda arrestado por violación y homicidio de la señorita Tea Gardner, tiene derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra, también tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagar uno la corte se lo otorgará.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada!- Repitió comenzando a llorar, los hombres lo sacaron y lo subieron a una camioneta frente a los estudiantes que miraban sin poder creer que se estuviera llevando la policía a Ryou.

Ryou había sido encerrado una celda en lo que se veía lo del juicio, estaba solo y asustado, uno de los guardias se acercó a él gritándole.

-¡Tienes visitas, date prisa!- El policía abrió la celda.

Ryou miró con pánico a su alrededor y salió de la celda finalmente, fue guiado hasta la sala de visitas donde se encontraba Yugi que sintió alivio al verlo.

-¿Ryou estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado al ver el evidente miedo que acosaba a su amigo.

-Te juro que yo no hice nada- Susurró el peliblanco conteniendo el llanto.

-Claro que tú no hiciste nada Ryou pero dicen que tienen pruebas de que tú cometiste el crimen y se te presentará mañana ante la corte, escúchame Ryou esto grave, estamos hablando de una violación y un homicidio por lo que decidieron que serás juzgado como adulto pero no te preocupes ya te conseguimos un buen abogado.

-¿Cuáles pruebas? ¡Yo no e hecho nada!- Reclamó exaltado mientras se lanzaba sobre Yugi y comenzaba a llorar, Yugi lo abrazó protectoramente.

-¡Lo sé! Y por lo mismo te puedo asegurar que todo va a salir bien… Todos los chicos están preocupados por ti…

-¡Es suficiente se acabó el tiempo, regrésenlo a su celda!- Gritó uno de los guardias.

-Nos vemos mañana Ryou no te preocupes- Dijo Yugi viendo como se llevaban a su amigo.

-Esta bien- Respondió resignado.

Los guardias llevaron a Ryou de vuelta a su celda, esta estaba sucia, pequeña, olía mal y la cama era tan dura como una piedra, era difícil pensar que tenía que pasar la noche ahí.

-Tengo que ir al baño- Pidió al que cuidaba su celda.

-¿Sí? ¡Pues haz ahí!- Respondió señalando un apestoso bote.

-No voy a hacer ahí… No enfrente de usted- Expresó con molestia.

-Entonces orínate en los calzones, pequeño.

Esa definitivamente no era una opción, resignado decidió hacer en el bote frente a aquél horrible hombre que no dejaba de verlo y relamerse los labios. Al terminar el guardia se marcho dejándolo solo, ya era muy tarde y se recostó sobre la dura cama pero en vez de intentar dormir comenzó a llorar con desesperación, tenía miedo… Demasiado a decir verdad pero después de un buen rato se quedó dormido, tenía que estar preparado ya que en unas horas sería juzgado ante una corte.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero les guste, deseo conocer su opinión, denle una oportunidad a este Fic. **

**Se despide de ustedes cordialmente: **

**FERNANDO **_**The "Demon Fanstein"**_

**Próx. Cáp. **_La sentencia_


	2. La sentencia

CAPÍTULO 2. La sentencia

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews, ya esta este segundo capítulo.**

**Ahora me gustaría aclarar o más bien advertirles algo, este Fic contiene escenas fuertes contra Ryou, recuerden que hablamos de su adaptación en una prisión, así que sin amenazas de muerte contra mi … No tengo nada más que comentar.**

* * *

Los ojos de Ryou se abrieron con espanto al escuchar los fuertes golpes en los barrotes de su celda, uno de los policías azotaba su macana contra esta. Ryou se levantó enseguida y retrocedió hasta chocar con pared.

-¡Es hora niño! Ya vinieron por ti.

La celda fue abierta y dos detectives entraron, el policía puso las esposas en manos de ellos para que se hicieran cargo, eran los mismos que lo habían puesto ahí. Le dieron la vuelta y colocaron las esposas lastimándole las muñecas.

-Enserio yo no hice nada- Murmuró mientras comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

-Claro maldito, di eso en la corte.

Ryou fue llevado afuera para volverlo a subir en la camioneta, el trayecto sería largo. Una vez que llegaron lo bajaron a jalones de la camioneta y lo metieron en una gran construcción, ahí lo guiaron hasta donde se encontraban su amigo Yugi y su abogado defensor. Los detectives salieron dejándolos a solas.

-¡Hola Ryou!- Yugi lo abrazó con infinito amor, sentía gran aprecio hacia él ya que Ryou era un chico sincero, cortés y amable.

-¡Tengo mucho miedo Yugi!- Confesó correspondiendo el abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, tú dices que no lo hiciste y yo lo creo y creo que podremos contra ellos- Dijo calmado un hombre rubio, delgado y alto, ese hombre sería su abogado.

Estuvieron hablando el abogado y Ryou por un rato hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los detectives que entraron para informarles que en unos minutos se presentaría su caso, finalmente fueron guiados hasta la audiencia. Ryou se había cambiado de ropa, traía un traje negro de vestir que resaltaba su pálida piel y lo hacía ver realmente elegante.

Estuvieron parados frente a dos enormes puertas de madera hasta que estas se abrieron y Ryou fue conducido junto con su abogado hasta su lugar a través de algunos familiares de Tea que lo ofendían y maldecían con coraje. Yugi tomó asiento con su abuelo, Mai y Tristan.

El Juez hizo callar a todos para empezar, después de las presentaciones y algunas palabras, el Fiscal llamo a Ryou al estrado, el Juez le dio la palabra.

-¿Ryou Bakura sabes porqué estas aquí?- Preguntó el Juez.

-Si Señor- Contestó tomando asiento, el fiscal prosiguió.

-Ryou Bakura estas frente a una corte legal ¿Juras decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

-Lo juro.

-Entonces empecemos. ¿Tú conocías a la señorita Tea Gardner?

-Así es, era mi amiga.

-Ahora ¿Podrías decirme donde estuviste el día que fue atacada?

-¡Claro! Yo me quedé hasta tarde en mi salón para terminar un experimento de Química- Contestó Ryou intentando mantener la calma tal y como le había dicho su abogado.

-¿Hay alguien que pueda confirmarnos que realmente estuviste ahí?

-¡Objeción!- Gritó el abogado.

-¡No a lugar! Que el chico conteste la pregunta- Ordenó el Juez.

-Sí, el conserje estaba ahí.

-¿Adivina qué Ryou? ¡Está muerto!... Tal vez no querías que hablara demás y se te hizo fácil mandarlo a matar. Después de todo eres un niño que vive solo, sin una madre o un padre que estén contigo y te guíen por el buen camino- Dijo con burla el fiscal.

-¡Esa es información es irrelevante!- Regañó el Juez.

-¡Yo no mate al conserje!- Reclamó Ryou conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Quisiera hacerle una pregunta al fiscal- Interrumpió la defensa del joven albino.

-Adelante- Dijo el Juez mientras Ryou tan solo miraba confundido.

-¿Por qué mandaría a matar a su único testigo? Es ilógico ¿No cree?- Todos comenzaron a murmurar.

-¡Orden, orden!- Gritaba el Juez golpeando con su mazo.

-Tal vez… Pero no hay testigos que confirmen que su cliente estuvo donde dice o ¿Alguien más estaba contigo?- Preguntó el fiscal dirigiéndose a Ryou

-No- Respondió desanimado.

-Vayamos a lo interesante… Ryou si según tú estabas en el salón de clases, pero nadie te vio ahí ¿Quién violó y asesinó a la señorita Gardner?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-¡Mentira tú fuiste!- Acuso demandante el fiscal.

-Señor Juez, pido permiso para llamar a uno de los detectives en el caso al estrado- Pidió el abogado.

-¡Lo tiene!- Ryou se levantó y volvió a su lugar sin hacer caso de las miradas que iban dirigidas hacia él. El detective tomó su lugar.

-Se supone que hicieron estudios al cuerpo de la chica pero ¿El fluido seminal en el cuerpo de la víctima era de mí cliente?

-En realidad, el violador uso preservativo, por lo que no había fluidos en el cadáver- Explicó el detective.

-Entonces dígame ¿Por qué están acusando a mi cliente?

-Yo responderé su pregunta, ¿Señor Juez puedo presentar la primera prueba?

-¿Abogado?

-Ya no más preguntas.

-¡Adelante entonces!

Ryou observo como dos policías traían una televisión, dos cintas de video y una bolsa de plástico que eran entregados al fiscal. Todo otra vez quedo en silencio.

-Aquí en esta bolsa esta la prueba número uno- Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba de la bolsa un pedazo de tela.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó el Juez.

-Hace solamente 6 meses, el famoso empresario Seto Kaiba dueño de Kaiba Corp organizó un torneo llamado "Battles City" en el cual Ryou Bakura participó.

-¿Y?

-Aquí en este video podemos ver a Ryou. Por favor presten mucha atención a su playera- Pidió mientras el video corría para después ser pausado.

-Muy bien ¿Cuál es la prueba?- Preguntó el Juez impaciente.

-Este pedazo de tela fue encontrado en la escena del crimen y si prestan atención se darán cuenta que este es un pedazo de esa playera- Concluyó mostrando a todos la evidencia y ciertamente así era.

-No es valida su prueba, cualquiera podría tener una de esas- Reclamó el Juez.

-Así es y por eso tenemos la prueba dos ¿Puedo mostrarla?

-Bien adelante- Dijo mientras se reacomodaba en su silla.

-Tenemos la prueba más importante de todas, una cámara de seguridad grabó al chico pasando con el cuerpo… Por favor observen.

-¡Que!- Exclamó Ryou cuando la cinta comenzó a correr. En el video se mostraba a un joven idéntico a Ryou, con la playera ya mencionada. El chico arrastraba por la acera el cuerpo desnudo e inerte de Tea hasta que sale de la vista de la cámara.

Nuevamente todos comenzaron a hablar, hasta que fueron callados por el llanto de la desconsolada madre de Tea.

-Fuiste tú maldito… ¡Tú mataste a mí hija!- Gritó histérica mientras su esposo intentaba contenerla.

-Que más pruebas que esa Señor Juez- Dijo triunfante el fiscal.

-¡Yo no lo hice fue mi Yami!

-Chico por Dios eres hijo único, ese que esta ahí eres tú- Dijo mientras lo señalaba en la pantalla.

-¡Fue Bakura, lo juro!

-¿Cómo te declaras?-Pregunto autoritario el Juez.

-¡Soy inocente!- Decía Ryou llorando y espantado.

-¿Qué dice el juzgado?

-¡Culpable!- Acusaron todos.

Yugi corrió desesperado a donde estaba el abogado al ver que dos policías comenzaban a acercarse a Ryou y dos mas venían armados.

-¡Por favor haga algo!- Pidió llorando.

-No puedo hacer nada, él lo hizo tú mismo lo viste a ambos nos engaño, parecía tan bueno- Dijo finalmente para retirarse.

-Ryou Bakura, es culpable por la violación y el homicidio de Tea Gardner, será condenado a 40 años en la prisión Alcatraz de máxima seguridad… ¡Llévenselo!

-¡Yo no lo hice fue Bakura!- Gritaba Ryou mientras era llevado por los policías.

-¡Ryou!¡Ryou!- Gritaba Yugi corriendo detrás de él.

-¡No dejes que me lleven!...

-¿Qué pasó Yugi?- Preguntó Yami que había salido de su Rompecabezas del Milenio al escuchar el terrible llanto de su pequeño.

-¡Se lo llevaron!- Gritó llorando mientras se lanzaba en los brazos de su Yami.

-¿A Quién?

-¡No pude hacer nada, Ryou no fue lo hizo Bakura…

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Yami al escuchar ese nombre.

-El mató a Tea no Ryou… Y nadie le creyó… Lo condenaron a 40 años, ese lugar es horrible no lo va a soportar…- Yugi no pudo continuar hablando ya que el llanto lo invadió por completo.

-No te preocupes pequeño… Lo sacaremos de ahí, buscaremos al ladrón.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y también espero me dejen Reviews **

**Se despide de ustedes cordialmente: **

**FERNANDO The **_**"Diabolical Fanstein" antes Demon XD**_

_**PRÓX CÁPI. **__Alcatraz_


End file.
